


Smile

by orphan_account



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, BoruSara Week 2019, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Sad, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sarada remises moments of Boruto's smile before she leaves.Angst with Happy Ending.
Relationships: Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Boruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Smile

_Sigh._

Look at his smile. Her smile.

_'Their smile'_

I hate it. I hate all of this, every piece of it, no matter how times I close my eyes the picture's still there, the picture of that smile, looking so happy, it makes me want to break down every single time. It's so happy, so enthusiastic, so...loving.

_'Why's it you, out of every single person my heart could have chosen it was your idiotic self, and you don't even notice it, oh well you'd be better off without a burden like me'_

I looked at the seventh Hokage's son, his blond hair swaying in the light wind with the sun glowing down, shining just enough to make his face gleam but not enough to look oily and gross, it was downright...perfect.

I tore my eyes away from the site of Boruto talking to some girl, he looked pretty content, happy even, no more than that. I softly smiled as I walked into my house, I open the door, it creaking. Stepping inside I heard the floorboard bounce, I smiled a bit more remembering that day.

 _ **He** _was over at my place, saying he was bored, I was trying to study. Keyword being trying, I finally gave up on trying to memorize the reading after the boy kept making noise, making it nearly impossible to learn. I remember me punching him to the ground.

'OW SARADA!'

I giggled as the floorboard made a squeak, 'HEY NOT FUNNY' he yelled. 'Sure whatever you say' I rolled my eyes, he pouted.

Coming back to reality I looked around, mama was working late today at the hospital and papa was on a mission and coming back tomorrow, I look up at the ceiling lost in my thoughts, walking up the stairs,l every step feeling heavier than the last.

You were so happy, are still so happy, you won't notice me, there's no point in trying, I'm the annoying Uchiha girl with the amazing dad who she can't possibly be like, not strong enough. She chuckled lightly, 'he adores my father, what he thinks of me though...I'm not sure, probably not anywhere near as good though.'

Why...do you have to look at me like that, with that freaking smirk, grin, whatever it is! It makes me want to give up everything, fall, start crying, I don't know to react. But that...that's not what Sarada Uchiha does, she's just another girl, a cold one at that.

_'I'm not pretty'_

_'I'm not funny'_

_'I'm not outgoing'_

_'I'm not cool'_

_'I'm not popular'_

Why the hell would you choose someone like me, I'm smart, 'nerdy' even. You're funny, outgoing, happy, playful, kinda dumb...but in a sweet way, you're nice, you're...extravagant, you're cute, you're good-looking, you're strong.

You're everything.

By everything I mean everything, I'd shoot a bullet through my heart for your sake, if it meant you would still smile that annoying, triggering smile, I hate it. _'But I love it, so much more than you'd think'_

Heading to my bedroom I looked at the wall touching it gently, hard but smooth, soft but rough, you're all of them, that's what attracts people to you, something I can't put finger on, kind of like chocolate cake mix in a bowl, the cream swirling around gently, glowing making you irresistible.

Stepping into the room., I sighed once again, pain engulfing my head, I looked around.

_'I'm not worth that smile'_

I caught the object in the corner of my eye, a little blue box, I walked toward it, reaching under my hardwood desk, my body feeling heavy, like drowning, the waves overcoming my body, trying to call for help, but its gone silent, every time I try to go up I fall in deeper sinking through the depths of the sea.

My face filled with demise, I opened the box, a small set of kunai. I stared at them, my headache overcoming me, maybe I am an Uchiha, destined to always be hurt because they love too much.

_'I'm sorry for hurting you. Hitting you. Being mean to you. Being rude, Saying the harshest things. Underestimating you. I'm sorry for it all for not being good enough, but thank you for everything you've done'_

The blade hit my skin, a sharp cut being left behind, I flinched but it hasn't been the first time I did this, I glanced at previous scars.

_'I'm sorry'_

Tears flooded out. Another cut.

_'I really am'_

Another, and one more after

I heard a knock then someone stepping in the house, "hey Saradaaa, you in there, I've been looking for you, I know you're here." Oh, it had to be him of all others, tears flowed freely down my face as I heard footsteps coming closer and closer.

I put the kunai to my chest, 'finally, I can rest now, bye Mama, Papa, Sensei, Mitsuki'

"Sarada? SARADA WHAT ARE YOU-" I heard a loud scream.

'too late' I pulled the weapon toward me, shutting my eyes, it slashing through the air, I excepted to feel pain but it stopped, it hit something, I opened my eyes to reveal Boruto grabbing the handle, a cut appearing on his hand but stopping it from hitting me nothing the less.

He grabbed it from my hand throwing it to the side, wincing in pain. I let my tears fall, I was wailing, crying, sobbing at the least.

"I-I finally had a chance to-why..w-why would you d-do something like t-that, why'd you s-stop me" I cried, he pulled me to his chest with his not hurt hand, not caring both of us were bleeding all over each other, my eyes widened, I looked up at his sorrow-filled face.

He looked down at me, "why-why would you even think of DOING SOMETHING LIKE THAT" he said loudly, you could hear the anger in his voice but his eyes reflected sadness, I grabbed his shirt, yanking it to my eyes, I sobbed, "BECAUSE I DESERVED IT, I'M WORTHLESS, NO ONE LOVES ME, I'M HOLDING OUR TEAM DOWN, I'M NOTHING-" I started but got cut off.

"Shut up"

We fell silent, I slightly gasped at his words, did he really not care about this at all, I knew it, I was nothing to him.

"I care because I love you"

Six words...it was all it took for me to start crying a fresh new set of tears, "You have no idea how long I wanted to hear that Uzumaki," I murmured. He smiled softly at me, "you have no idea how long I wanted to say it Uchiha."

Pulling upward I yanked his neck down careful not to hurt his hand or my arm, my lips fell toward his. He tasted sweet, all smiles. Pulling back after a couple of seconds the color on my cheeks was pretty apparent.

"Please don't leave me."

"I won't, never again."

He smiled, leaning downwards again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank youuu for reading another chapter ik this was depressing, requests are open, leave comments below and...vote, I guess that's it guys, hope you had a good day, imma go finish my Science homework now, byeee ;)


End file.
